Bedtime Story
by HD is not High Definition
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash are now parents, and have two children of their own. When the children want to hear how Mommy and Daddy met, each parents has their own memories of what happened. JxKF
1. Rush and Hope

"Moooooooooommmyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Jinx let out a frustrated cry as she picked up her two-year-old daughter.

"Rush," she scolded. "You know you shouldn't bully your sister."

The redheaded boy pouted. "She started it!"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Now, Rush... you mean to tell me your two-year-old sister did something so terrible it made you accidentally push her over?"

"...yeah...?" he tried to smile charmingly. Jinx had to stifle a giggle. He really was a mini version of his father.

"Go play in your room," she shook her head. "I have to change Hope's diaper anyways."

* * *

"I'm hoooooooooooooome!"

"!" the children screeched loudly, running out to greet their cheerful father. Rush, of course, got to him first.

"Dad, Dad!" the excited boy squealed as the taller man swept him up. "Guess what? I broke my record today!"

"Oh yeah? How fast?"

"3 seconds!" the boy said proudly. He held up three pudgy fingers. "Only 3!"

"3 seconds to run a mile?" the father let out a mock gasp. "You're getting faster than your old man!"

Rush giggled as his father set him down. The father broke out into a wide grin as his two-year-old toddled towards him.

"Here, Hope! Come to daddy..."

Before Hope could reach him, however, two slender legs, covered in swirling black and purple leggings stomped in front of him.

"A_hem_."

He gulped, and shot up.

"H- Hello, dear!"

"_Wally..._" Jinx growled. "You _said_ you would be home by 5."

"O-Oh, gracious me!" Wally slapped a hand to his forehead. "S- So I did!"

"And what time...?" Jinx's sugary-sweet voice dripped venom. "...is it now? Dear husband?"

He gulped again. "S-Six."

"..."

"N- Now, Jinxy-"

"Hiyah!"

She began to whack him on the head with a wooden spoon, splattering him with sauce.

"Ow!" he whined. It was quite amazing really. The scene was very... unordinary. A tiny pink-haired woman was berating a tall, lean man, who had a shock of red hair that blended in with the sauce he was currently being splashed with.

"Ow! Stoppit! Jiiiiiiinx! It's not my fault! Th- There was traffic!"

"You have super-speed!" she screeched. "And you're an hour late!"

"But-! Oh, hey, is this three cheese sauce?"

The two children were currently watching, giggling very loudly. Their parents were so silly.

* * *

"Can we have a story?"

Jinx and Wally looked at each other.

"Er... we've read you almost all of them, Rush."

"You know them all by heart."

_"!_" Hope's voice rang out. Jinx and Wally patted down their hair from their daughter's supersonic scream.

"Er... okay. What would you like to-?"

"How Mommy and Daddy met!" Rush said innocently. The two of them froze.

"How we... met?"

"Yeah! Mommy and Daddy were good guys! How'd you beat up the bad guys?"

Jinx sent Wally a panicked glance. The normally smiling man looked rather serious, then took a deep breath.

"No, Rush... You see-"

"Mommy wasn't always a good person," Jinx interrupted. "Mommy... Mommy used to think it was better to be with the bad people."

Rush's eyes became the size of two cup saucers. "Mommy was a bad guy?"

"Er..."

"Yes, but Daddy made her into a good guy. Would you like to hear how?"

"Yeah, yeah!"


	2. Kid Flash

Kid Flash's Version:

"Hive Five... rob 'em blind!"

The members of Hive Five all grabbed the shiniest things they could see. Jinx, however, knew what her goal was.

"This is what _I_ came for..."

"Hey... isn't that supposed to be good luck? So if you're bad luck-"

Jinx scoffed. "Whatever. It's just a stupid myth."

The jewel in her hands, the group walked out of the museum, greedily gazing over their loot. Suddenly, a handsome gold and red blur, sparkling in the night, came and before the Hive Five even really noticed it had happened, they were holding nothing.

All except for Jinx. In her hand was a single, perfectly colored red rose. The sorceress blushed as red as the rose, trying to stop herself from swooning.

"Who _was_ that?"

* * *

Jinx had been unable to get the blur out of her head, replaying it in her mind over and over.

"Who was that handsome young man?" she sighed dreamily, placing the rose in a vase and putting it on her windowsill. "Perhaps... my Prince Charming!"

With that in mind, she set off towards the museum again.

* * *

"Need a little luck?"

Jinx had to stop herself from blushing. His eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen.

"N- No!" she coughed. "Who are you?"

"Kid Flash... fastest kid alive," he added, smirking rather confidently. She let out a breathless giggle, then caught herself.

"A- Are you a good guy?"

"Oh, pshaw, me? Well, I try, but I'm not the best," he said modestly. Jinx smiled giddily. He was so charming!

"Er... well in that case... I'm not even going to try to fight. You'd probably win. So you can just take me to jail now."

"Well, maybe I'd like to get to know you first," he said very smoothly, eyes twinkling charmingly. She blushed again.

"Why do you hang out with those losers?" he said, almost mockingly. "That team of yours is just holding you back."

"I _know_!" she gasped. "Someone finally understands!"

"Right?" he smiled, but her smile faded.

"Well... if you're trying to convert me... I guess you're just wasting your time."

"Hey, when you're as fast as me, time is something you've got plenty of," he snapped his fingers, then zoomed off. He reappeared in front of her, wearing a cute beret and holding a warm bag of croissants.

"Croissant?"

She smiled happily. "Ooooh, thank you! I love croissants!"

She bit into one, but suddenly looked downcast. "But you know... I can't do it. You'd really just be going after a lost cause. It's just too late for me."

He struck a heroic pose. "It's never too late!"

She swooned. "B- But the Hive Five... they'll come after me."

"Let me worry about them," he said, sounding very serious and manly. Jinx felt her heart flutter.

"But where will I go?" she cried dramatically. "What will I do?"

"Trust me," he said, holding out his hand. Jinx felt her heart pound.

"I-"

"Got him!"

Kid Flash, using his ultra-cool, ninja-fast techniques, dodged Mammoth's grip, but zoomed closer to Jinx.

"If you're going to leave with Jinx," he said in a deep, emotional voice. "Take me with you. I will go willingly."

The Hive Five members gaped at him.

"Whoa... he's so cool."

"Yeah, I know, right?"

"Come on, let's take him."

"Only because he wants to."

"Yeah!"

So they all walked to the Hive Five headquarters, where he willingly walked into the cage in their living room.

* * *

Jinx's eyes were literally spouting pink fire.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" she shrieked loudly. Wally shook his head.

"Your mother still likes to say that they captured me and put me in there against my will, but no... I walked in."

"...you tripped in a water puddle at the museum and I knocked you out with the 'Caution: Wet Floor' sign!"

"...but I still walked willingly into the cage," he said, trying to sound dignified.

"Wally West, you are seriously-"

Rush tugged on Jinx's sleeve. "Then, Mommy... if that's not what happened, what did?"

Jinx let out a frustrated breath. "Don't worry sweetie, Mommy will continue the story, and say what _really happened_... so after he was in the cage..."


	3. Jinx

"We're gonna... We're gonna... what are we gonna do with him again?"

"We're taking him to the Brotherhood of Evil," Jinx said patiently. Billy Numerous nodded happily.

"Oh, yeah... sorry, Jinx. Thanks for being so patient with me even though I'm so darn-tootin' stupid."

"Of course," she patted his head. "We can't all be as intelligent as me. Now, I'll take care of this guy; you guys go and play some video games, huh?"

"YEAH!"

The boys all dashed off as Kid Flash glared at her.

"I am not telling you ANYTHING!" he pouted childishly, flopping at the bottom of the cage. "You may have me caged up like some kind of animal, but I will not-!"

"Huh?" Jinx looked up from the computer she was typing at. "Did you say something?"

"...let me out!" Kid Flash howled. "This cage is too much! I can't get out of it at all! Please!"

"Sorry," she said demurely, turning away. "But I have to turn you over to the Brotherhood of Evil. It is my sworn duty."

Kid Flash had to admire her. Despite the fact that she was on the side of bad, he was completely attracted to the whole "bad girl" thing. It made her look... cool.

"But, Jinx!" he called out desperately. "You're not really going to turn me over to them, are you? I'm scaaaaaaared!"

"Sorry," she scoffed. "But that's not my fault you're such a scaredy cat."

"Zis is a reserved frequency! Who are you?"

"Madame Rouge, this is Jinx of the Hive Five."

"...ah, yes. Jinx. I have heard much about you. They say you are one of the most talented, skillful, wittiest, smartest, most beautiful villains of the city. How can I help you?"

"I have captured the Kid Flash!" Jinx said dramatically. Madame Rouge smirked.

"I would expect no less from the most talented, skillful, wittiest, smartest, most beautiful villain of the city. I will come to pick him up."

"Understood."

The line disconnected and Jinx turned around to gloat... and stopped short.

"H- Hey! Why is Kid Flash gone?"

The other Hive Five members shuffled their feet. "Er, he outsmarted us and we kinda let him out."

Jinx sighed. "Like I said, it's a curse, being so smart..."

"We'll catch him Jinx!"

"Yeah, anything for you!"

See-More immediately flipped on his see-through eye, and proceeded to bark out directions to the team members of the Hive Five. Jinx sighed and shook her head as he gave out command after command, yet each member of the Hive Five continuously blundered.

"He's heading for Sector Four!"

"Th- That's my room!"

Jinx ran to her room and lunged for the door slider. Inside, she found Kid Flash rippling through her sketchpad, mouth agape.

"These are _brilliant_!" he gasped. "Just spectacular!"

"Please don't look!" Jinx cried in a modest, feminine way. He smirked.

"Ha! Fine!"

He immediately dumped the drawings, and proceeded to trash the room. Jinx gasped.

"Stop it!" and easily hit him with a mild hex. He flinched.

"Owwwwww!" he whined. "That hurt!"

He glared, then dashed out after properly destroying the small bedroom.

"Later, losers!" he called over his shoulder before zooming out of the Hive headquarters.

* * *

Wally was already steaming from the ears.

"Th- That didn't happen! You had a sketchpad of unicorns!"

"Hmph! Admit it! My drawing skills were the best!"

"Yeah! For horses with pointy horns!"

"Better than the chicken scratch you write!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Hoiiiiiyah!"

"Ow! Ow! Stobbit!"

Rush sleepily giggled as he watched, through lowered eyelids, his elegant, refined Mommy chased his mature, easygoing Daddy around the room. He sleepily watched the show, head rested in his pillow. Finally, Hope tugged on Jinx's sleeve.

"Shhh..." the little girl said importantly as she nodded towards her gently snoring older brother. Jinx and Wally looked at each other, then finally softened. Hope snuggled in next to Rush, and patted him on the head as their parents tucked them into bed.

"Good night," Jinx whispered, gently kissing them both on the forehead, then leaving the room. Wally followed her and closed the door.

"..."

"..."

"...oh, yeah... You were so totally in love with me." Wally's confident smirk was almost blinding.

_Whack._

"Ow!"

"Shhh!"

"Jinx..."

The woman had been losing confidence over the years. She was no longer as slender, no longer as agile, no longer as graceful. Yet when her husband took both her small hands in his own warm ones, and gazed deep into her eyes with his own sparkling blue, she felt like a fluttery young girl again.

"Y- Yes, Wally?" she breathed.

"You do know..." he hesitated. "Even if we went through all that... you know I still love you, right?"

She smiled happily. He always reminded her of that. Always.

"I love you too."

He gently kissed her temple, then enveloped her into a warm hug.

"...and you do know that I walked willingly into the cage, right?"

"...shut up, Wally."

* * *

The end! Sorry to end so soon, but I have a new fanfic idea, and I wanted to finish this one before moving on. Well, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
